Toku (GVF)
|firstepisode = Guns vs Faust: Battle of Two Worlds |lastepisode = Guns vs Faust: Battle of Two Worlds |numberofepisodes = 6 (Series) 2 (Specials) 1 (Movie) |cast = TBA |label = Kamen Rider Den-O |label2 = Kamen Rider Den-O |complex2 = }} is another main protagonist, who uses previous rider forms as his personal use to fight off evil, where ever it maybe at. History Past to be added Present to be added Powers & Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, and, for a long while, Toku's default form. This is because of his meek personality not generating enough willpower to give himself a proper Den-O form, until near the end, where he finally generates enough willpower to make his default form become Liner Form. Plat Form is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Toku rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform, as a reference to the fact Den-O Riders use their Platforms as a armor template. This form is exclusive to Guns vs. Faust: Battle of Two Worlds. - Single Imagin Forms= Once Toku activates any of the four buttons on the Rider pass, the chosen Imagin then takes control and a transformation follows. It should be noted that these are not Toku's "true" forms as these are all essentially the Imagin as riders, which they can also activate on their own supposing they have their own physical forms and are not in need of a host body. *'Height': 190 cm. *'Weight': 87kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5 t. *'Kicking power': 7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 35 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. Sword Form's typically used Full Charge finisher is the , which is merely labeled by Momotaros as , and famously gives it , despite said parts, those being Parts 2, 2 Dash, 3, and 5 (four was skipped because of reasons, even if Momo wouldn't admit it to Ryotaro) being identical to each other, in the aspect that the blade of the DenGasher detaches and flies in the path of Den-O's swings, ending with a chop that bifurcates. He also uses a in I'm Born! to finish off Gaoh which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that the Full Charge is used twice, with the blade striking Gaoh across the chest when it emerged from the ground. There is also a used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form. In the Cho Den-O series, Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse , with Momotaros dubbing this his "Super Finishing Attack". The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro, with Momo being based off of the Oni Momotaro fought, much to Momo's constant chagrin, as Imagin are given their body's form from their host's imagination, with Ryotaro's imagination being notoriously poor. Sword Form's ending theme is entitled "Double-Action". Appearances: Den-O Episodes 1-11, 14, 16, 18-20, 23, 26-27, I'm Born!, 28, 30, 32-33, 36, 38-39, 41, 44-45, 49, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka - Rod= Rod Form *'Rider height': 187 cm. *'Rider weight': 102 kg. Ability perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking power': 9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 20 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9 sec. When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else), or by himself, Urataros can assume . The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form has the ability to fight underwater as well as extra protection. Stats-wise compared to Sword Form, it has increased kicking power, while losing some speed & punching power, and a drop in max jumping height. This is one of the more least seen forms, as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form's Full Charge finisher is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second being Sword Form in the Cho Den-O Series. Urataros first performs the , where he throws the charged DenGasher like a harpoon, which when it makes contact, it turns into a paralyzing blue hexagonal symbol, shaped like that of Urataros' own belt buckle. Once done, he attacks with the to defeat the stunned opponent. The Aura Armor and DenKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. Rod Form's ending theme is entitled "Double-Action Rod form". Appearances: Den-O Episode 6, 8-9, 15, 18, 22, 24, 27, I'm Born!, 34, 42, 44, 48-49, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka - Ax= Ax Form *'Height': 185 cm. *'Weight': 93 kg. *'Punching power': 8 t. *'Kicking power': 5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7 sec. When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else), or by himself, Kintaros assumes . In this form, the DenGasher forms an ax for short-ranged attacks. Compared to Sword Form, Ax Form gains increased punching power and defenses but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Den-O's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Den-O whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the Japanese word for . This form's Full Charge finisher is the , which consists of Kintaros charging the DenGasher, then chucking it skyward, jump up to catch it, then come down with a energized DenGasher backed with the momentum of the fall. Typically, Kintaros says the name of the finisher afterwards, but he has said this phrase prior to making the move once. The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a DenKamen Mask resembling the kanji for , all of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. Ax Form's ending theme is entitled "Double-Action Ax form". Appearances: Den-O Episodes 10-12, 15, 18, 23, 24, 27, I'm Born!, 28, 31, 35, 40, 44, 47, 49, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka - Gun= Gun Form *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 98 kg. *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else), or by himself, Ryutaros assumes . The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most powerful out of Den-O's four basic Imagin forms, though the problem with the form lies mainly with its user's mentality. Ryutaros tends to fight on a whim, as he overpowers the other Taros and Ryotaro himself, and he is the least skilled (presumably because of his age) and tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision skills and the high power of the DenGasher's ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable, though this often helps with creating collateral damage in the first place, as the wild shots would only hit the surroundings of the opponents early on. This form's finisher is the , where a ball of energy forms in the DenGasher's muzzle, which is also fed by the energy from the orbs on Gun Form's torso armor. The Aura Armor and DenKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. Gun Form's ending theme is entitled "Double-Action Gun form". Appearances: Den-O Episodes 13-17, 21-22, 26-27, I'm Born!, 31-32, 37, 44, 49, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka }} - Climax= The Den-O Belt works by drawing in free energy from the surrounding area, allowing it to generate the Den-O suit, which consists of a soft but durable material called and tough armor called . As the name implies, Aura Skin and Armor are attuned to the wearer's individual aura; because of Ryotaro's weak will, he can only generate the basic Plat Form. However, possession by Imagin causes the Aura Skin and Armor to reconfigure themselves into a form that matches the Imagin's will, as well as generating a facemask called a . *'Height': 190 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. *'Punching power': 8 t. *'Kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. is Den-O's sixth and second most powerful form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the cell that is attached to the Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. Climax Form's Full Charge finishers are announced on the Belt as , allowing Den-O to perform various finishing techniques: * '|ボイスターズキック|Boisutāzu Kikku}}: The DenKamen on Climax Form's body enter , moving to the kicking leg in question via the train tracks that cover the suit, with Urataros' DenKamen moving down first, followed by Kintaros and Ryutaros. Seconds before the kick connects, the antennae on Urataros' DenKamen move down. * '|ボイスターズパンチ|Boisutāzu Panchi}}: The DenKamen on Climax Form's body enter , moving to the punching arm in question via the train tracks that cover the suit, with Kintaros' DenKamen moving down first, followed by Urataros and Ryutaros, using the ax blade on the DenKamen to full usefulness. * '|ボイスターズシャウト|Boisutāzu Shauto}}: Ryutaros' DenKamen opens up like a dragon's maw, and shootings several homing missiles from the DenKamen. * '|ボイスターズスラッシュ|Boisutāzu Surasshu}}: It is executed very similarly to Sword Form's Extreme Slash Part 2, only powered by the energy from Climax Form. Here, Momotaros announces . Appearances: Guns vs Faust: Battle of Two Worlds Episode TBa - Super Climax= Super Climax Form *'Rider height': 190 cm. *'Rider weight': 119 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8 t. **'Kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form. It is the evolved form of the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Sieg's DenKamen (due to his close proximity to the formation at the time) as wings on the back of Den-O Climax and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. While not any stronger than the original Climax Form, it does gain Wing Form's greatest attributes for its agility stats, those being in running speed and jumping height. Super Climax Form's finisher is an enhanced version of Climax Form's Boisterous Kick, where Den-O jumps into the air, then uses Wing Form's DenKamen to form giant wings to gain additional altitude, then flies towards target before striking the target with a flying kick. This form is exclusive to GVF: Revival! Battle Galaxy!. }} - Liner= Liner Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Liner Climax Form. *'Rider Weight': 94 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 6 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. is Den-O's second final form, gained when the Tarōs created the DenKamen Sword for Ryotaro to use when their synchronization with him was starting to fail whenever in the past. In order to initially transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the DenKamen Sword, while also putting the K-Taros onto the Terminal Buckle. This form, solely controlled by Ryotaro with the Imagin using the DenKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around Den-Liner in transformation and attack. Ryotaro also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the DenKamen Sword (eg. Kintaros' strength and defense in KinAx mode, and Ryutaros' breakdancing techniques in RyuGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Ryotaro is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Den-O's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Ryotaro at a disadvantage. This form was also inaccessible at first without the Taros to assist him. Later on, Ryotaro was able to use this form by himself though, as shown in the final episode of Den-O's series, which was taken as a sign of his now stronger will. Liner Form is also able to use the DenGasher, though this is only shown when the DenKamen Sword was left behind following the Taros all joining the same battlefield as Den-O. Liner Form's ending theme is entitled "Real-Action". Appearances: New World Gaiden 2: Toku, GVF: Revival! Battle Galaxy!. }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation belt * - Transformation trinket * - Transformation device to become Climax, Liner, or Super Climax Form Behind the Scene Portrayal to be added Note to be added Appearances to be added See Also